<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me your hope by rubinstardust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643447">Show me your hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinstardust/pseuds/rubinstardust'>rubinstardust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Top Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinstardust/pseuds/rubinstardust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was tired from a long day of work and just wanted to lay down with his boyfriend and cuddle while watching some series on tv.</p><p>But Komaeda had different plans for this night, which Hinata seemed to enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show me your hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hello...this is my very first fanfiction on ao3 and I swear that this fanfic started out as a joke, but I got carried away because I'm so soft for komahina (that's why it's more vanilla). I seriously can't write crackfics, they always turn out into some fluffy soft ones (even though this was supposed to be crack and smut but shh). My friends encouraged me to post it because it's "so great", and here it is~<br/>I hope you guys will enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata put the key into the lock, opened the door and entered his home.<br/>
"Finally I'm home.",</p><p>He sighed, his voice being a mixture of exhaustion and relief. Maybe he should take a week of vacation off of work? He took off his shoes, closed the door and put his jacket and bag away. </p><p>"Nagito, are you awake?", he asked, the question echoing through the small yet cozy apartment, expecting to get answered. Yet there was no response. Hinata got closer to the main hall, asking once again.</p><p>"Nagito?", he repeated, but still no response. </p><p>"I'm gonna try it one last time.", Hinata told himself.<br/>
"Baby, are you still awake?", he asked, using a pet name, hoping that his boyfriend would finally reply.<br/>
Suddenly Hinata felt a pair of arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. </p><p>"Welcome back, Hajime.", </p><p>Komaeda murmured into Hinata's neck, his voice sounding like honey in Hinata's ears. It almost made disappear all his sleepiness from before.</p><p> "Why weren't you replying earlier? I thought you went to sleep without me?", Hinata wondered, turning around in order to see into the mesmerising green orbs of his boyfriend. </p><p>"Sorry, I was preparing something.", he replied, blushing because of Hinata's intense stare. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, Nagito.", he reassured him, being aware of Komaeda's barely existing confidence. </p><p>"Let me have a shower and then we can get ready to sleep, alright?",  Hinata proposed and Komaeda nodded, still looking away from his boyfriend.<br/>
But it didn't last long, because Hinata put his hand on Komaeda's chin to raise his face and planted a short yet sweet kiss on his lips. </p><p>"You're so cute, baby.", he said before he kissed him again, this time longer and intense.<br/>
Taken aback from Hinata's actions, Komaeda didn't respond at first, but after few seconds he let himself go and reciprocated the kiss.</p><p>Hinata's arms wandered towards Komaeda's hips, caressing them gently while deepening the kiss, until a silent moan escaped Komaeda's mouth.<br/>
Embarrassed, he stopped kissing Hinata and buried his face into his neck while Hinata's body started to tingle.<br/>
"I'm sorry.", he said, his chest pressed against Hinata's, both their hearts beating fast due to their moment.<br/>
It was perfect, but maybe they got carried away too fast? It was silent for few seconds, because Hinata had no idea how to keep the energy they created without destroying it.<br/>
"Don't be embarrassed...you sounded cute.", he said without thinking twice about it, realising the words he said too late.<br/>
"I did?", Komaeda replied, looking up and meeting his boyfriend's eyes. Hinata's heart stopped beating for a second as Komaeda was looking like the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his entire life. </p><p>That's when he realised that he wanted to go further. </p><p>"Of course, and I'd like to hear more of it.", </p><p>he admitted bluntly, internally wondering where all this confidence came from. But apparently it worked, because Komaeda took his hand and dragged him into their bedroom.<br/>
"Then let's continue, impress me, Hajime.", he said once they arrived at their bedroom and wrapped his arms around his neck before he connected his lips with his lover's. </p><p>Hinata didn't even hesitate and deepened the kiss as fast as possible, going back to the position they were before. Sure, kissing was all great and fun, but both of them wanted more. They never had the opportunity to, as there was always something interrupting them. Komaeda even blamed his luck circle for it, but Hinata had to convince him that he wasn't the one to blame and that the perfect moment will come at its time. </p><p>Which apparently was today. </p><p>Hinata's hands wandered under Komaeda's shirt, resting on his hips and caressing them, which made Komaeda moan again. The sweet sounds that came out of his mouth made Hinata's confidence grow. He started to run his fingers along his torso, wandering towards his nipples and touching them.<br/>
In response to his actions, Komaeda moaned, this time much louder.<br/>
"H-hajime.", he whined, starting to feel hot despite only wearing a shirt and some sweatpants. Hinata didn't hesitate and finally took off Komaeda's shirt, taking a moment to appreciate his gorgeous boyfriend. </p><p>"You are...so so beautiful.", he gasped, feeling the love and lust grow more and more. He scanned his boyfriend's body, until his eyes rested on his pants, noticing the slight bump. That's when he realised his own bump, and his needs getting harder to control.<br/>
"H-honey...I'm here.", Komaeda called him, clearly embarrassed by his intense stare and the vulnerable state he was in. Hinata's face turned into a shade of red and he felt equally embarrassed.<br/>
"I guess I couldn't take my eyes off you?", he said, still embarrassed.<br/>
"I mean...who can resist such an masterpiece like you.", he continued, his confidence taking over again.<br/>
Before Komaeda could even reply, Hinata started to kiss his neck, sucking and biting on it until there was only a red mark left. Komaeda couldn't control himself anymore and just let the moans leave his mouth, which sounded like the most beautiful song to Hinata. </p><p>"N-nagito, you're so perfect.", he mumbled and kept biting down his neck.<br/>
"I want you- aah", Komaeda moaned and started to unbotton Hinata's shirt and tossing it away. Meanwhile Hinata's hands went towards Komaeda's sweatpants, tugging on them until they fell down, leaving him only in his boxers.</p><p>That's when he realised that he wanted him. That they wanted each other. Hinata stopped kissing Komaeda's neck to scoop the boy up and lay him down on the bed, in order to lie on top of him.<br/>
As soon as they got comfortable, they started to kiss again, getting bolder with each kiss. Komaeda's hand found it's way towards Hinata's hair, running his hand through it and occasionally tugging on it, which had Hinata release a moan too. His other hand roamed through Hinata's bare chest, caressing every single part of it and tracing every muscle that was showing. </p><p>"Nagito...", he moaned, his voice sounding different from usual. It was deep, a mix of confidence and lust. He broke from the kiss in order to kiss all the love bites that were all over Komaeda's neck and chest, until he reached down to his boxers. Looking up towards his boyfriend to get approval, he gasped.<br/>
He was a panting, sweaty,yet beautiful mess. And he was Hinata's. Only he was able to see the boy in such a state.<br/>
"Hajime, please...hurry up.", he pleaded, sounding impatient and almost bratty, which made Hinata smile. He licked his throbbing cock through the fabric of his boxers, making Komaeda moan once again and tremble, before he finally pulled of the last piece of clothing that hid his body. Hinata needed a moment to process that his boyfriend was laying naked and ready just for him.<br/>
"W-wait.",Komaeda stopped him from going any further and the fear of having done something wrong started to grow. But then he saw his needy stare towards his own pants and the fear disappeared. </p><p>"I-I wanna see you too, Hajime.", he whined, reaching for Hinata's pants and undoing them. Hinata decided to let him do as he pleased, since he was also slightly irritated by the uncomfortable and tight feeling of his pants not being able to contain his throbbing hard cock anymore. Standing only in his boxers, Hinata got closer to Komaeda to help him.</p><p>"H-Hajime...s-show me your hope...", he begged, hands already tugging on his boxers.</p><p>"Did you just say "my hope"?", </p><p>Hinata giggled, which made Komaeda blush more than before.<br/>
"Yes I did, and now show it to me, honey. Please...", he begged again and finally took off his boxers, being clearly surprised by Hinata's size. Almost hypnotised, Komaeda couldn't keep his eyes off of Hinata's "hope", wishing to finally feel him inside of him. Slightly embarrassed,but also confident by the expression Komaeda made, he smirked and looked down at him. </p><p>"I guess you like what you're seeing.", he assumed and Komaeda nodded without hesitating.<br/>
"I-want you now...", he pleaded, wanting to grab for Hinata's erection,but he stopped him.<br/>
"Let me take care of you first.", he said and planted a kiss on Komaeda's forehead before he reached for his nightstand. </p><p>"T-the lube is...under the pillow.", Komaeda moaned.<br/>
"Why did you know what I was looking for? And why is it under the pillow?", Hinata wondered and grabbed the bottle of lube, opening it.<br/>
"I t-told you that I was preparing something...", he admitted, looking at Hinata's fingers that were now soaked with lube.<br/>
"Thanks Nagito. Please tell me if it hurts."</p><p>"Don't hesitate, you could never hurt me.", </p><p>he replied, spreading his legs open for Hinata. Gulping down, Hinata inserted one finger into his hole, inserting a second afterwards because of Nagito's needy demands.<br/>
"Move them...", he begged, pre-cum covering the tip of his erection. Hinata didn't hesitate and started to move his fingers inside of Komaeda's tight hole, exploring him and making him moan louder each time.<br/>
As he inserted his third finger, Komaeda started to tremble under him, feeling aroused already. Hinata couldn't wait anymore. The begging boy under him, his oh so sweet moans, his dripping cock and his tight warm hole were too much for him. </p><p>He wanted more.<br/>
He needed more. </p><p>He wanted Komaeda Nagito. </p><p>His big cock couldn't wait anymore, as it finally wanted to experience the same thing that his fingers did. Hinata grabbed a condom and put it on his dick, covering it with lube afterwards. Then he put each of Komaeda's legs on his shoulders and shortened the distances between them.<br/>
"Are you ready, my love?", he asked one last time, smiling down at his angel.<br/>
"I'm more than ready...please take me, Hajime.", he confirmed, looking into Hinata's eyes before he felt something new entering his hole. Slowly, Hinata's dick was inside of him, and it felt fantastic. No words could describe how good it felt being inside of Komaeda. He was so tight, so warm, and so perfect. Tears left Komaeda's eyes due to the pain, but it didn't last long, as the pain got replaced with entire lust.<br/>
Both of them moaned in unison, slowly getting used to this new and unknown feeling. Sure, Komaeda might have masturbated or fingered himself in order to prepare himself for Hinata, but having his hard and big dick was another experience.<br/>
Same goes for Hinata, who imagined many times how it would feel being inside of Komaeda,but this experience topped every expectation. It was perfect. </p><p>"Does it still hurt?", Hinata asked, putting his hand on Komaeda's cheek and wiping away his tears.<br/>
"N-no...you can move.", he replied, smiling at him go reassure him.<br/>
"You feel so...so...wonderful.", he admitted, moving his ass towards Hinata to feel him more. But Hinata kept him in place by putting his hands on his hips.<br/>
"You're so needy, baby.", he chuckled and finally started to move inside of him. Slowly, his thrusts got harder and faster each time, occasionally finding his g-spot.<br/>
"Yes! There! More!", at this point, Komaeda was screaming, his eyes rolled back and his mind being focused on the pleasure that Hinata was giving him. Then he had an idea. While thrusting his cock inside of Komaeda, he also put his hand on his cock and started to rub it, sending Komaeda to another universe.<br/>
"Hajime...", he moaned, as he was getting completely pleased by Hinata's hands and cock, and god, he never felt so good before. But he wasn't the only one who was a mess. Hinata himself was moaning and panting, as he felt Komaeda tighten around him and more precum dripping on his hand. </p><p>"I-i think I'm gonna come-", Komaeda said, his voice barely audible, thanks to the screaming and moaning. Thrusting deeper and hitting his prostate more and harder, he felt Komaeda tighten around him and that gave him the final shot. A loud moan escaped both of them, as Komaeda released himself all over Hinata's hand and their stomachs and his hole felt too tight to his cock, which made Hinata release himself inside the condom, yet still inside of Komaeda too. </p><p>Panting loudly, Hinata collapsed and pulled himself out of Komaeda. Then he pulled off his condom and threw it into the trash bin, then cleaned off his hand and got back to his lover, hugging him tightly and kissing him all over his face, neck and shoulders.<br/>
"Wow...", Komaeda whispered, trying to process that he just made love to his boyfriend.<br/>
"That was...wonderful. You are wonderful.", Hinata said, turning Komaeda in order to face him.<br/>
"But you did the most...you should be the one getting praised.", he replied, looking down at Hinata's chest.<br/>
"Hey hey...you did amazing, you are amazing...I love you so much.", Hinata confessed sincerely, feeling butterflies flying inside of him as he thought of what he just did with Komaeda. </p><p>"I-I love you too...I love you Hajime.", he replied, cuddling closer to Hinata and resting his head on his chest. Giggling at his boyfriend, he sat up and took him with him.<br/>
"Come on, let's bathe and get ready to sleep, baby.", he said as he scooped him again and dragged him to the bathroom, taking care of his boyfriend.<br/>
As his "hope", it was the least he could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still can't believe that my first fanfiction on ao3 is a smut fanfic about komahina fhjfhfjd<br/>Shoutout to my dear friend @nonethisfantasy for making me write this "masterpiece" and for proofreading it &lt;3<br/>Thanks to everyone who spend their time reading this oneshot and eventually left kudos there &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>